Female Hormones & Cute Points
by OrbitalStreet
Summary: -USxUK- When England turns into a girl by mistake, he discovers new feelings which he has never felt before. Bloody hormones! Rated T for AlfredxArthur -duh? :D- and Arthur’s extremely foul mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**~Author's note~**

So umm...HEY THERE GAIZ? :D Nice to meet ya all! Anyways, this is my first fanfic ever (EWWW A NEWBIE!) but I hope that you'll be able to enjoy it ^_^ And I'm sorry if my language kinda fails...english is not my first language so I'm having a hard time when I want to explain certain actions...But I'm gonna do my best!

Okay everyone, ready? **LET'S GO!**

_Chapter 1:_

England opened the door with a force that almost made the paintings on the walls jump off from their nails and fall towards the floor. He hadn't felt this angry since Scotland had stolen his car and tried to crash into Big Ben. On purpose.

"Stupid frog…" he snorted and entered the kitchen in order prepare a cup of calming tea. The reason to why he felt so pissed off was because of the World Meeting he had just returned from. Everything had been as usual (America suggesting stupid ideas while eating hamburgers, France trying to seduce anyone that was less then ten meters close to him, Germany trying to make the meeting proceed, Italy crying about how he wanted to eat pasta, Russia being…..creepy etc) when France had dropped a comment that made England's blood boil in anger.

"Oh Angleterre, how do you think you'll ever get a partner if you act like such a stuck-in-the-mud? You truly don't have any cute points at all!"

Well….actually it wasn't just the comment that had made him so frustrated. France had told him worst things during the years that he had been able to ignore. The thing that made him angry was the fact that America had laughed at France's comment and shouted "I totally agree with you on that point France!" and they had been laughing together for ten minutes while pointing out "England's un-cute points".

England poured the tea in a neat cup made of finest china and sipped on the hot drink while staring at the rainy London through his window. Nothing could calm him down like a good cup of Earl Grey and a view like this. He signed and his mind went back to the comment.

"It's not like I'm interested in having a relationship anyways...wait why do I even care in the first place? They have laughed at me before like this; I should be used to it!" But he knew why; they had hurt his **pride**. Yeah that was it! They had hurt his pride and that was why he felt so frustrated. That was all that was to it. Yeah…Nothing else…He stared at a little puppy that was running across the street outside his window. Stupid cute dog.

"So, I have no cute points at all?" he said and slammed the now-empty cup on the table. "Well I'll show you! Both of you!"

**OxOxO**

And there he was, standing in his cellar with a black coat wrapped around his shoulders and a spell book in his hands. On the floor he had drawn a pentagram that he had never seen before this. It had taken him hours to find a spell that he thought could give him some "cute points", but he still wasn't sure what would happen. No one had written an explanation to the spell and he had never tried it or heard of anyone trying it. But since it was in one of his book, it must mean that someone had had the same problem as him. He looked through the text again before stepping into the circle. He took a deep breath and then started to chant the Latin words that were written in the book. The spell seemed to work so far; the pentagram started to glow and he felt the magic flowing through the air. He continued his chanting, full of confidence. Then suddenly, he heard an earsplitting BANG and it felt like something had exploded inside of him. He fell headlong to the ground and felt how his consciousness was fading. The world around him was turning black.

"Bloody….hell…"

**OxOxO**

When he opened his eyes it felt like someone had just hit his head with a baseball bat. Or maybe a water pipe. How long had he been lying there? Slowly he rose himself up until he was on his knees. He felt extremely dizzy and…weird. But he didn't really care to find out the reason why at the moment. It didn't seem like the spell had worked since he didn't feel any "cuter" (although he wasn't sure how you could feel "cuter"…) and the explosion that had hit him couldn't be a sign of success. Maybe he could try it again? Maybe he had just made a mistake when he had drawn the pentagram or maybe he had said the wrong words? He reached his hand into the pocket on his pants where he had put his chalk.

But then it hit him; what was up with his bottom? It felt more….soft, curvier, maybe slightly bigger too. He let his hands continue up to his waist. Why did it feel so thin? Sure, he HAD been working out lately but he hadn't felt this thin yesterday? "This is getting freaky…" he thought to himself and continued up. When he reached his chest he froze on the spot. Instead of the rather plain surface of a man's chest, he felt two soft bumps. Okay that was **NOT** supposed to be there! Also, what was up with his clothes? It was almost like if they had gotten bigger or….he had shrunk.

"What is thi-?" He covered his mouth in surprise. Why was his voice so squeaky? What was going on here? Why was his body almost like…like… Realization hit him straight in the face.

"_No…fucking…..way…_!"

He ran staggering up the stairs, still dizzy from the effects of the spell, and stopped by the first mirror he could find. In the reflection he saw exactly what he had feared. He had turned into a woman. A woman with long sandy-coloured hair, thin arms, smooth skin and female curves. A BLOODY WOMAN. After staring at the mirror for a few minutes he buried his face in his hands. How could this have happened? Why would there even be a spell in the first place that turned a man into a woman? Why was he so stupid to try it out even though there was no explanation to what the spell did?

He looked up to the mirror again and glared at the reflection. The reflection glared back. He had no time. He had to find a spell that could turn him back into a man quickly; before any of the other countries found out about his "new self". Otherwise, he would surely be haunted for all of his remaining life by their taunts. He walked down the hallway towards the library to the left of the front door in order to find a spell book with a "reverse back"-spell.

"**IGGY!**"

The front door had slammed open just like if a hurricane had hit his house unexpectedly. Although he would have preferred the hurricane at the moment. Anything, anyone except that babbling, self-centred, idiotic American git that was now standing on his threshold and staring at him like if he had just seen a ghost. Or maybe Ronald McDonald eating a healthy salad instead of a burger.

"…Who are _YOU_?"

**~End of Chapter 1~**

So...that was chapter one! Sorry that it was slightly boring, but it gets alot more **awesome** now that everyone's favorite American has showed up! (...Hopefully :D). Oh yeah and I have a question too! Do you want me to write England's actions as "he" or "she"? (Ex: England started to dance a stupid dance called "Caramelldansen". He/She felt like a idiot, but atleast his/hers hips were moving like there was no tomorrow!) Right now I'm writing it as "he" since it's still Arthur, only in a new body. But please tell me if you find this confusing and would rather have it as "she"~ ;D

_Awesome people review fanfics. Are you awesome?_


	2. Chapter 2

**~Author's note~**

Welcome back to "_Let's torture England and go "SQUEEE" while doing it_!"! Okay, firstly I want to thank for the fantastic response I've gotten! O_O Honestly, I was expecting maybe 2-3 favorites at the most, and then all of a sudden my mail-inbox exploded and got filled with so many "Favorite Story" and "Story Alert" mails. I just sat there going; "O_O...O3O...;w;...\ (^w^) /" SO YEAH! Thank you so much everyone, I'm going to do my best to not disappoint you with the future chapters!

Also, since many people requested it, I'm gonna write England's actions as "he". He's still a male after all...or is he...? :D...

Hm? What did you say? You want us to continue with the story instead of hearing me ramble? YOU GOT IT!

_Chapter 2:_

England just stood there, dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do or say except staring at the American standing on his doorstep who was staring back at him. Or well, him in a female's body. What had he done to deserve this kind of fate?

"Who are _YOU_?" America repeated. England snapped out of his staring and tried to come up with an answer. He didn't want to admit that he was actually England. Not a bloody chance! That was to embarrassing!

"I…ehum….I-I am….I'm one of England's distant relatives! Yeah!" he said and tried to smile. He must have looked like a maniac. America eyed the girl suspiciously.

"Then why are you wearing England's clothes?" England froze. Shit. He should have changed into something else before he had started to work on that spell. He still wore his clothes that he had worn during the World Meeting. Even an airhead like America would be suspicious of that.

"W-well you see….it started to rain right before I got here and my clothes got soaked a-and then England was nice enough to let me borrow these clothes" he quickly rambled and then added "Ah, and it was the only clothes he had left that wasn't in the washing machine so that's why I'm wearing these that he wore during your mee…ting…" He mentally slapped himself. No one knew about their World Meetings except their bosses and themselves. How would he be able to explain that someone else knew about their meetings?

America just stood there quietly for a few seconds. Then he laughed and said "So that's what it was! England sure is nice sometimes huh?" and flashed a dazzling smile. England quickly looked away with a blush on his face.

"Y-yeah I guess…" America had never said that to him when he was in his real body. Actually, he couldn't remember a single time when that stupid git had praised him after the Revolutionary war. Oh well, atleast he wasn't asking about how he knew about the meeting. Lucky that he was such an airhead after all! America stepped into the hallway and closed the door after him.

"So…where's England anyways?" England turned back his head and tried to think of something that would sound realistic. Although he was sure America would still buy it if he said that England had been abducted by angry aliens with water guns from a faraway galaxy.

"He went out to buy some crumpets. He didn't say when he would be back." America had turned away from him and was now munching on a hamburger (England hadn't seen it in his hand when he entered the house and he definitely didn't want to know where he had kept it until now) while looking interested at a painting of King Alfred the Great.

"Hey, this guy doesn't look anything like me, so why does he have my name?" England felt how a migraine was starting to ache inside his head. He was very close to scold America for being so self-absorbed, but he stopped himself. That would certainly give his identity away.

"He was born long before you, and besides, there have been many people named Alfred during history, you're _not_ the only one." America shrugged.

"Atleast he had an awesome name!" He pushed past the girl and walked into the living room where he jumped onto the couch. England followed him into the room.

"H-hey! What are y-?"

"Soooooo!" America interrupted, "Can I stay here until Iggy comes home then?" Damnit. This wasn't going well at all. England knew that he had to get America out of the house in order to transform back into a male, and if America would interrupt during the spell (which he would most certainly do if he stayed), then who knew what could happen? Maybe he would turn into a female too? Maybe he would transform into something like a carrot? Actually, that would be quite nice. His everyday life would be a lot quieter that way.

"Well….he said he would be out for a while so I don't think he'll come home soon. I believe that it's better that you go home. I can ask him to call you when he comes back." America sat quietly on the couch for a few seconds. England prayed to God that he would actually give up for once and go home. But he knew. America had no intentions of giving up about anything. Instead, England could see how he was preparing his ultimate attack. Shit. Not that one! Anything but that…!

And there it was. The adorable pouting that always made his heart melt….no wait what? Scratch that!

"Ooooh, come oooon! I really really want to ask him something and I don't want to go home eitheeeeer!" England felt how the migraine was getting worse. America was just like a little child. Still, why couldn't he resist America's pouting? He had used that on him many times before and it always bloody worked!

"Well ehum….I guess…." Damnit, he felt how a blush was starting to form once again on his cheeks "it wouldn't hurt if you stayed here to wait for him…for just…a little while" He slapped himself mentally again. He was so bloody stupid sometimes. America on the other hand beamed of happiness. He stretched his arms up, shouted "YAHOO!" and jumped up from the couch in order to give the surprised girl a bear hug. England turned stiff by the sudden attack. He had certainly not expected this.

"H-hey…!" he stuttered. America suddenly realized what he was doing and released the girl from his hug. He scratched the back of his head while his cheeks turned a little pink.

"S-sorry! It's just that….you seem so alike England so it felt kinda natural to hug you!" England distanced himself slowly from the American, not sure if he should feel happy or mad about that comment.

"I-I see…w-well…I have to go do something now so you can just stay here and wait, okay? Good!" he said, nearly shouted, and quickly left the living room to make his way towards the library. As soon as he had entered the room he shut the door close and started to hit on his cheeks that had turned as red as a tomato. He had no idea about what was going on with him today. He usually never blushed (or well….not so often atleast) but now he could feel how his cheeks were burning everytime America said something. It had to be the hormones or something. Yeah. Female hormones were indeed a weird and most dangerous thing. He signed and reached towards his spell books. There had to be some kind of reverse-spell in one of the books, there just had to be. And as soon as he found it, he would send America home, no matter how adorable he tried to appear.

**OxOxO**

Everything was peaceful for about 7 minutes and 19 seconds. England was browsing through one of the books, wondering if America had died or something since it was so quiet. He shouldn't have thought that. The next second the door was slammed open and before he could react, he felt how the massive body of America tackled him over and both fell to the floor.

"GAAAAAH! I-I FOUND THE GHOST MAGAZINE I LEFT HERE LAST TIME A-AND I LOOKED IN IT AND AAAAAAAH! SCARY SCARY SCARY SCARY! I'M SCARED! SCARY! WAAAAAH!" England just gazed chocked at the nation that was kicking and struggling on top of him. That was, until he realized that the nation actually lied ON-TOP-OF-HIM.

"Y-YOU SODDING GIT! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET THE FUCK OF ME!" America froze and looked like someone had just told him that McDonalds had been shut down and England slapped himself mentally for the third time. Why could he not handle his temper, even at a crucial time like this?

America slowly rose to his knees and stared surprised at the girl in front of him. He only knew one person that could get that upset for such a small thing. But it couldn't be…or could it? Well, there was only one way to find out for sure

"Hey…"

"W-what?" Why couldn't that stupid git just go home before things got worse already?

"The scones you gave me the other day were freaking gross!"

"W-WHAT? I made those especially for you, you stupid git! How dare you insult someone's cooking like t-….!" He realized what he had just said. No…! **NO NO NO! FUCK**!

America stared at him. Then he rubbed his eyes and returned to staring at him again. After what had seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke.

"E-…England?" _Things had definitely gotten worse now. _

**~End of Chapter 2~**

And that was chapter 2! I'm sorry if you wanted America to not know about that the girl was England, but it was kinda important in order to move the plot forward in the way I wanted to so yeah...ENGLAND HE KNOWS YOUR SECRET! :D Also, it can't be just me that finds it hilarious that some important dude was actually namned "Alfred the Great" in England's history? X'D

_Awesome people review fanfics. Are you awesome?_


	3. Chapter 3

**~Author's note~**

First of all, I want to tell you that all of you awesome people are insane!...And I love you! :D

Some people have been telling me that they found it a little confusing that England's actions are written as "he" even though he's a girl now...I completetly understand how you mean (even I forget that he's a girl now sometimes O_O) but I feel more comfortable with writing it as he...As sleepysheep45 said, "he's still a man on the inside" XD BUT if alot of people request it, I'll write it as "she"! :3

Although I think we all can agree about one thing though...Arthur needs therapy for his temperament d(=w=)b

This chapter is kind of short (actually the shortest one so far), but HERE GOES!~

_Chapter 3:_

Fuck. That was all that was going through his brain. He had totally screwed this up. Fuck.

"You are England aren't you? What's up with you? Why are you dressed up like a girl? Where did your eyebrows go?" America was getting closer to him with eyes as big as footballs.

"N-no I'm most definitely not England!" Maybe he could trick America into thinking that he wasn't England if he was lucky. America laughed loudly.

"Haha! Don't try with me! You totally gave it away when you bashed me about the scones! Come ooon, tell me why you look like that!" England sighed. There was no use anymore to try to hide it huh? Fucking scones.

"..Fine! Yes it's me. I searched after a spell and tried a random one I found, and well…You can see what the result was." He pointed at himself. "Don't you **dare** to tease me about it though or I'll slice you open with a rusty kitchen knife!" America raised his eyebrows, looking amused and surprised at the same time.

"What kinda spell were you searching for that would make you look like THAT?" _A spell that would make you admit that I do have cute points._

"I-it's nothing I have to tell you about! Anyways, just help me to search for a reverse spell since you already know and all! I want to become a man again as soon as possible!" He continued to browse through the book he had been checking through before the coward git had attacked him. America took one of the books from a bookshelf and opened it.

"Iggyyyyy…!" he whined loudly.

"What? And stop calling me that, you know that I don't like it!"

"I can't reeeead this stuff! It just weird words all over the place and it looks booooring!" He dropped the book to the floor and started to look at the other books in England's library, searching for a comic book.

"Firstly, it's called "latin"! And seco-!"

"HEY IGGY LOOK, A BOOK ABOUT ASTEROIDS!" America interrupted and pointed to one of the books in front of him. England rolled his eyes and felt how the migraine reminded him that it still was there.

"STOP calling me that! You're like a little child!" he snorted and crossed his arms. America laughed and ruffled England's now-long hair.

"Don't be so angry Iggy! I'll make sure that you return to normal! A hero would never leave a damsel in distress!" England felt how his face went as red as one of Spain's tomatoes as he tried to fix his hair. Stupid hormones!

"I'm **NOT** your damsel in distress! AND STOP CALLING ME "IGGY" ALREADY!"

**OxOxO**

The sun had settled hours ago and they still sat in the library, England searching through his spell books while trying to ignore the babbling American. England felt how a yawning was on its way. "Maybe I should give up for today and get some sleep" he thought and rubbed his eyes.

"Aren't you going home anytime soon?" he snorted at America. America on the other hand just beamed of happiness and didn't seem the least tired.

"Well I thought that I could stay here for tonight since it's this late already! Besides, it'll be closer for me to the meeting tomorrow." England froze on the spot. Meeting…_meeting_…**_mee_**_…**ting?**_

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL! THE MEETING!" He just remembered; they had decided on having this World Meeting during 2 days in order to actually be able to decide about something. Which meant that it was tomorrow. And he had to be there too. England buried his head in his hands. Why, oh why would fate not stop screwing around with him?

"What's wrong with you?" America asked, completely oblivious as usual.

"What's wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? I'll tell you what's wrong with me! I'm stuck in a bloody female's body and there's an important World Meeting tomorrow AND YOU ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" England panted quickly, now standing on his feats because of the outburst.

"Woah woah, easy there pal! Don't get so worked up." America replied, waving with his hands as a sign of defeat. England sighed and buried his head in his hands again.

"What am I supposed to do…?" America sat quietly and gazed at the blond girl for about a minute. Suddenly he jumped up from his chair, screaming "I GOT IT!" He smiled excitedly towards the chocked Briton. "I got it!" he repeated and rushed to the door. England followed him with a frown on his face.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" America turned around when he reached the front door. Sky blue eyes met emerald green eyes.

"I've got a plan!" England rolled his eyes.

"YEAH I GOT THAT PART! What kind of plan is it?"

"Now that's a secret! Otherwise it wouldn't be any tension right? Nothing for the viewers to look forward to!" England sighed. America would never stop with his Hollywood-themed life, now would he? "Anyways, this might take a few hours but I'll hurry back here as fast as I can. You can go to bed for now." America ruffled his hair again. "Don't worry Iggy, I'll get you back to normal. I promise." England felt how a blush was trying to creep up his cheeks once again. DAMN HORMONES! He simply nodded, not sure if he would thank or question the Yankee. America turned around and opened the front door.

"Don't you dare to sneak into my bed though when you come back, you git!" America laughed and waved as he exited the house.

**~End of Chapter 3~**

You know what people? I've actually written until chapter 7 now :D (H-HEY DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE STONES IN YOUR HANDS, LEMME EXPLAIN!) The reason to why I'm not posting them is because I want to be able to update even if I get a writer's block...(which probably will happen soon ;;_;;) so there won't be such a long time between the chapters! That sounds good right?...Right? Let go of those stones already...

**BUT** if you want some updates on how the writing goes, go check my profile! I'll update everytime I'm done with writing a chapter or if I have any kind of news! ;D Next chapter will be up on Thursday or Friday!

_Awesome people review fanfics. Are you awesome?_


	4. Chapter 4

**~Author's note~**

HURRAY, FLUFF-TIME! ...Yeah as I promised, here's chapter 4! :D FINALLY I GET TO POST SOMETHING FLUFFY HEHEHEHEHE- *shot*...Okay, it's not THAT fluffy really...espacially if you compare it to what comes soon...;D (okay honestly I have no idea what I'm talking about anymore, it's 8am here and I have no clue why I'm not sleeping...SO LET'S JUST GO ON YES?)

_Chapter 4:_

As a few rays of sunlight hit his face England opened his eyes. The clock on top of the bedside table showed 6:28 AM. Which meant that he had spent about 16 hours as a woman now. He stared at the ceiling. Being a female didn't really feel that much different from being a man. Sure, his pyjamas was way to big now, having long hair was a pain to brush (how did the frog manage to have it long all the time?) and a bunch of other stuff bothered him too, but he didn't seem to…mind it that much. Maybe he was just going slowly insane though. He groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed. Just to find himself face to face with a sleeping America, just wearing a simple t-shirt and boxers with USA's flag printed on them. A small yelp escaped from his mouth but he still lied there, stiff as a board, not sure what to do. America was breathing slowly and England could see how his chest moved up and down. He looked so peaceful…so much like he did when he was young. When they still were together…England gently pulled his fingertips through America's fringes.

"Does he think about that time as much as I do? Does he even think about it at all?" He thought. America groaned slightly with a frown on his face. He was probably having a bad dream about him not being the hero for once or something stupid like that. England chuckled quietly and was about to place a kiss on his forehead, just like he did to calm America down back in the old days. That was until he realized what he was doing. He quickly pulled away while covering his mouth (just in case it would try to do something unexpected). He had almost kissed America. Not his little brother-America but the grown-up git that was lying beside him in his bed! What was wrong with him? He got up on his knees and pushed America to the floor while screaming "**_KYAAAAH!_**" Wow, that had turned out way more feminine then he intended to. Maybe he actually was going insane after all. America looked around, still groggy after the harsh wake-up.

"W-what the…Iggy, what's wrong?"

"W-w-w-w-what the bloody hell are you doing in **MY BED**?" he screamed and tried to shield himself with his blanket, even though it was kind of unnecessary since he didn't have anything that was in need of shielding. Probably the female hormones again. "I thought I told you to not sneak into my bed!" America scratched the back of his head, laughing embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, about that…you see, I kinda found a really awesome-looking horror movie last night that I bought. So when I got back here, I wanted to watch it and well…" England felt how the migraine from yesterday knocked on his brain's front door once again.

"Let me guess…you got scared and didn't want to sleep alone?" America nodded and blushed slightly. Damn it, he looked so ador- ….WAIT NO! What was he thinking about? He cleared his throat and continued "Still, that doesn't mean that you can just crawl down in my bed like that!" America pouted slightly and crossed his arms.

"Oh come on Iggy, I've slept together with you many times before without you minding it!" England knew that if he had been eating or drinking something, he would definitely have choked to death by now because of that comment.

"P-Please don't say it like that! It sounds so wrong…!" The American on the floor gazed at him surprised and curiously.

"It does? How come?" _Oh for the love of…_

"A-anyways, what happened to your plan that you seemed so damn proud over yesterday?" America beamed and got on his feet.

"Oh yeah! Wait I'll go get it!" he ran out of the room, leaving England by himself on the bed. He had changed his mind by now. Being a woman was definitely bad, especially with these crazy hormones that made him do such stupid things! He had to get back to normal before something worse happened.

"TAAH DAAAH!" America had entered the room as sudden as when he exited, and was now waving a brown paper bag in front of him. So, England's rescue was inside a paper bag? Great.

"Just give me the bloody bag and let me see what's in it, we don't have much time before the meeting!" America threw the bag in his arms and was almost jumping up and down in excitement. England reached down in the bag, both scared and curious about what America had gotten for him. Maybe he had actually found something that could help him? Maybe, just this once, he had actually thought out a decent plan and not been such an airhead? When he held the contents of the bag in his hands he changed his mind though. America was and would always be a complete idiot.

"…A school uniform?" America nodded excitedly and waved with his arms.

"Great, right? It took a while to find one that I thought would match you!" England frowned and gave the proud American a glare.

"Excuse me, but how in the bloody fuck is a _SCHOOL UNIFORM _supposed to help me?"

"Don't you get it? Jeez Iggy I thought you were smarter then that!" England glared at him again. "If you wear that, you can go to the meeting today. Just pretend that you're someone else that's covering for England today or something!" England eyed the set of clothes in his hands again. That was actually not such a bad plan. At least if you thought about what kind of plans America usually had in mind.

"Well…that could work but...wait, I thought you were going to help me get back to normal, not helping me to get into the meeting!" America simply shrugged.

"I never said that I could fix it before the meeting, did I?" he said smiling and started to laugh loudly. England rubbed his forehead. Oh boy, this was going to be a long day.

**OxOxO**

So this is how it felt to wear a short skirt. It felt kind of…awkward. He tried to pull it down as much as possible even though it persisted with going back up. He was surprised that the idiot actually had managed to get clothes with pretty much the right size. The sweater was slightly too big and well, the skirt was indeed short for England's taste, but that was hardly noticeable. He exited the room and was met by a hyper America that beamed happily towards him.

"Wow Iggy, you look kinda cute in that!"

"Shut up!" he demanded and looked in the mirror. He certainly looked different from usual. He had refused to wear any of the make-up that America had gotten for him, but at least he had fixed his hair and tied it up in two ponytails. But still, it could be better. "Do you know anything else I should do or wear to make me look less like…myself?" America tapped on his chin while raising his eyebrows up and down, with an "hmmm" leaving his mouth now and then.

"Oh wait, this might work!" He reached his hand inside the pocket of his bomber-jacket and pulled up a pair of glasses. "Here!" England eyed the glasses suspiciously.

"Why do you have a pair of glasses in your pocket if I may ask?"

"Well…Canada was afraid that I would break Texas so he gave me these as a reserve. But I don't need them – a hero is never in need of reserve glasses!" he turned his thumb up and smiled "…Which means that you can have these! Take good care of them or who-ever-it-now-was will get sad!" England just silently took the glasses and putted them on. His sight didn't seem to get better or worse with the glasses on. He turned his head towards the mirror and established that he indeed looked less like "male-England" now. Maybe this could work out fine after all.

"Thank you…" he whispered, feeling how his cheeks started to burn slightly.

"Hm? Did ya say something?"

"I said "thank you", you deaf git!" he answered irritated, not daring to look America in the eyes. America looked at him with a slightly chocked expression before he gave England a taunting smirk.

"Whaaat? I don't think I heard that, could you repeat that for me?"

"Oh sod off already!"

**~End of Chapter 4~**

If you want to know how I imagined Arthur's schooluniform to look like: (this pic is so cute! *w*) [just take out the spaces first!]

http:/ img535. yfrog. com /i/ 48531174015158617196291. jpg/

Actually people…**_I NEED SOME HELP!_** Alfred is going to bring up a stupid suggestion in chapter 5 about how to solve the environment problems, but right now I have NO CLUE what to write! Usually I'm good at coming up with stupid things (…is that good or bad?) but it's standing still now D: **SO!** If you guys have any awesome suggestions, then please send me a PM or write it in a review! :D If someone writes a really good one, then I'll feature it in this fanfic! (and give credit of course! ;D) So yeah…please help me? I can't post any new chapters before I know what Alfred is going to suggest…OTL

_Awesome people review fanfics. Are you awesome?_


	5. Chapter 5

**~Author's note~**

Wow everyone! Thank you SO much for all of your awesome suggestions about what America was going to suggest! I had SO much reading them! XD YOU ALL DESERVE COOKIES! (Espacially you! YEAH YOU, I'M LOOKING AT YOU! -shot for being hyper for no reason-)

About this chapter...it's probably the shortest one so far, and...I don't know if I would call it a filler really, but nothing much happens in it...but to make up for it, I made the chapter 6 1800 words long with ALOT happening! :D Hm? You wanna know what's happening? Weeeeell...ENTER AWESOMENESS! That's all I'm gonna tell ya! -shot-

_Chapter 5:_

England nervously crumpled a piece of paper in his hands while walking down the long corridor with America by his side. They had entered the building where the World Meetings were being held and in just a few seconds, they would walk through the door that led to the meeting room. He bit on his lips. What if the plan didn't work? What if everyone would recognize him? He would be so ashamed that he wouldn't mind if the whole fucking sky would fall down on him! As they reached the enormous door leading to the meeting England grabbed America by his jacket and pulled him to the side.

"Okay, we're going through this one more time! I'm a brand new, but extremely small country lying near the coast of Great Britain and I'm here today because England had an extremely high fever and he asked me to check how things were going. Got it?"

"Haha! Don't worry Iggy! With the awesome disguise I got for you no one will know that it's you! I don't even understand why you even bothered to come up with a plan like that in the first place!" England sighed deeply and glared at him.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with you! You know what, forget everything I just said. Just pretend that you don't know me at all and just act like you usually do."

"I like THAT plan a lot more! Easier for me to remember!" America replied and munched on one of the hamburgers he had bought from McDonalds during their ride to the meeting. England rolled his eyes and pushed America to the door.

"You go first. It'll look awkward if we go in together when we're not supposed to know each other." He raised a warning finger. "And don't you **DARE** say anything that might blow my cover!" America chuckled and nodded with an enormous grin on his face. England hid himself behind a corner (just in case someone would stand by the door when it was opened) and watched as America entered the room. As soon as the door closed he leaned towards the wall and sighed. He still held the crumpled paper in his now-tense hands. The moment of truth was approaching and he could feel how his heart was beating. Well, as long as America could keep his mouth shut, he should be able to get away without getting exposed.

"Time to get this party started…" he mumbled, threw away the paper and walked quickly towards the door. As he pushed it open he felt how the sunlight reflected from the large windows hit his face. The room was full of countries babbling with each other around an oval-formed table. He quickly walked towards his chair, trying to avoid eye contact. When he finally reached it he felt a little relieved. This could work out fine. It could, it could, it could…

"Bonjour, madame! May I ask what brings such a beautiful lady like you here to England's seat?" …or everything could be ruined by the bloody frog that was sitting beside him. _Lovely._

"M-mister England is home sick and he asked me to check on ho-"

"Angleterre is sick? Oh well, I don't really mind losing that stubborn Briton as long as such a beauty as you are here…" France interrupted and tried to move in closer. England quickly backed away with a disgusting look on his face, hoping that the frog would have a heart attack or something. Just as long as he didn't get any closer that that!

"Ehum! I think it's about time that we started the meeting now if we want to get anything done!" Germany's voice echoed through the room and silenced all of the conversations. France leaned back into his chair and started to browse through a few papers he had brought with him. England breathed out in relief and made a mental note to thank Germany later. His eyes wandered across the table and stopped when they met a pair of blue. America's eyes. The eyes' owner smiled towards him and winked. England quickly turned away his head towards the window, trying to hide the crimson showing on his face. Stupid idiot! He had told him clearly to not blow his cover, but that was obviously too much for his brain to comprehend.

"So…who wants to bring up the first suggestion on how we can solve our environment problems?" Germany asked politely.

"I just want to know who it is that is sitting on England's seat before we start, da!~" Russia chirped with a freaky smirk on his face. Everyone's eyes were turned towards him. Oh boy.

"Umm, yes. I'm here as a stand-in for Mister England since he's home with a very bad cold. I'm not planning on presenting any kind of suggestions, I will only take notes that I shall give to Mister England when he feels better." Italy rose from his seat and waved his hands excitedly.

"Vee~, nice to meet you!" Some of the more hyper countries followed Italy's example and greeted him loudly. The rest nodded politely towards him and continued with their conversations from before or simply ignored him. England sat there, feeling a bit…chocked. Wow, he didn't even have to explain the thing about being a new country outside of Great Britain's coast? Was everyone kind of thick-headed today or had America been right for once? England decided to go with the thick-headed theory. It sounded a lot more realistic.

"So ehum…who would like to start?" Germany repeated.

"I DO, I DO!" America shouted and rose quickly from his chair. "I've got an awesome plan that I didn't present yesterday because I wanted to save the best for last!" He jumped up onto the table and gazed over the countries heads, wanting to create some kind of tension.

"The idea that I'm going to share with you now is so awesome that some of you might not be able to handle it! But I'll tell you anyways!" He pointed towards the ceiling with a confident pose, trying to look cool. "My genius plan is to build enormous robots that are going to push the Earth a little further away from the sun! That will cool off Earth for sure and we can go back to living our everyday lives!" He paused for a few seconds. "…And we can have a McDonald's hosted beach party when we're done building the robots!"

"YAY, PARTY!" Denmark screamed and waved his hands in the air.

England opened his mouth to complain against that _ridiculous_ idea but quickly shut it again. He had decided before they had gone to the meeting that he wouldn't get into any of the discussions, no matter how tempting it was. He would surely blow his cover again (exactly like he had done when America had found out about his mishap) if he started to argue. But that also meant that he had to listen to America's idiotic suggestions all day without having any chance to counter them. Yay. He moved his chair when he felt how France was trying to move in closer again. This was indeed going to be a long day.

**~End of Chapter 5~**

The awesome suggestions about the giant robots was made by "amaya no shiori" and the McDonald's hosted beach party by "sleepysheep45"! But you all had great suggestions and I wish that I could've used all of them! :D Next chapter will be posted on Thusday (maaaaaybe monday night if I feel like posting it then :D) and the chapter after that will be posted on Friday! (I've HAVE to do homework so I can't post it any faster then that ;;_;; I'm not even sure that I'll be able to write much either this week...T_T I'm still stuck on Chapter 9...)

...SEND YOUR AWESOME AKA STUPID ENVIRONMENT SUGGESTIONS TO YOUR GOVERMENTS! **I DARE YA!**

_Awesome people review fanfics. Are you awesome?_


	6. Chapter 6

**~Author's note~**

I HATE SCHOOL! *shot* Ehum anyways...it's finally time for a extra long fluffy chapter :D To celebrate this fact I'm gonna shut up and let you people read for once! (aka I have no clue what to talk about right now :D) PEACE BANANA!~

_Chapter 6:_

After hours of stupid suggestions and England wanting to tear his hair off in irritation, everyone decided on taking a lunch break. The countries spread out through the building in order to find a nice place where they could eat their lunches. England on the other hand sneaked out through a backdoor, making sure that no one followed him. He found a bench standing behind the huge World Meeting building which seemed like the perfect spot to be alone on. He didn't feel hungry right now; all he wanted was a moment to relax, to get some peace in this hectic situation. He closed his eyes and sighed. This whole situation was indeed insane.

"YOUR HERO HAS ARRIVED!" England jumped by the sudden shouting and opened his eyes only to find a very familiar person leaning over him. England groaned. He could almost see how the moment of peace he wanted so much flew away while laughing at him.

"What are YOU doing here?" America grinned and leaned back.

"A hero always has to protect his damsel, even when it's peaceful!" He sat down besides England who gave him a quick glare. "Also, I didn't want you to sit here all by yourself. It looked kinda sad." England snorted and crossed his arms.

"Why do you even care in the first place? Couldn't you go and play with someone that you might actually have fun with? Like Japan or France maybe?" he replied, thinking about how that sentence was meant as a nice comeback, but at the same time also being something he had wanted to ask for a very long time. America's eyes were now focused on a small rock lying on the ground a few inches away from his shoe. He had a small frown on his face, looking like he wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"Well…you know Iggy, I actually care about you, even if you don't think so…I mean, you took good care of me as a child even though you didn't have to and stuff…I wouldn't have wanted to be raised by France really if you know how I mean." He raised his head, stared straight into England's eyes and smiled. "Besides, I can't really deny that teasing you is a lot of fun too!"

"Shut it, you stupid Yankee!" England replied and hit America on his arm, but he couldn't resist smiling, even if it was a small one. Wow, America was actually praising him. And not praising him behind his back, but to him directly. It felt weird but at the same time really…nice. He could definitely get used to it.

"Hey, by the way…why did you come to my house yesterday? If I remember it correctly, you mentioned that you wanted to ask me something?" America ran a hand through his hair and laughed, looking slightly less confident.

"Haha, oh yeah…about that…nah, it was nothing, forget about it!" England hit him on the arm again, but this time with a teasing-looking smirk on his face.

"Oh no, you must tell me! You looked really eager when you entered my house yesterday! …Or well, more eager that usual. It must have been something important!" He attempted to hit America's arm again, but this time America tried to shield himself with his hands to save his arm from the Briton.

"No Iggy seriously, it was nothing!" he said while laughing, just like a little child trying to escape from his parents tickling fingers.

"…Iggy?" They both became stiff and quickly turned around to find the owner of the voice. They found him behind their backs, standing in a thick bush which had probably been his hiding spot until now.

"_PRUSSIA__?_ What are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed to be at World Meetings?" America asked shocked. England sat frozen, praying that the red-eyed albino in the bush was an illusion.

"Don't try to change the subject here! Why did you call her Iggy?" America quickly glanced at England, not sure what to answer. In return, England kicked his leg discreetly and gave him a look that said "Come up with a good answer or I'll hurt you". America turned back his head towards Prussia.

"No I didn't."…THAT WAS IT? England really wished that you could slap other people mentally. Because if he could, America would be on the ground now, crying because of the pain England would cause his brain.

"Oh no, you can't trick the awesome me! You definitely called her "Iggy" and you don't call anyone else that name except England! And you did not just say it once but TWICE!" He jumped out of the bush and smirked. "Oh just wait until I tell everyone about this!" he shouted, turned around and started to dash. England rose from the bench, ready to run after Prussia and beat him into a bloody pulp, but as usual Lady Fate wanted to rub in his face how much she hated him. He tripped over his feats and fell headlong to the ground. After groaning a few seconds because of the pain, he lifted his head. Prussia was out of sight.

"It seems like you're in trouble now, Iggy!~" America said teasingly, not being able to read the atmosphere of the moment. England looked at the American with a glare that almost could kill.

"It's all **your** fucking fault, you dense idiot! Why can't you learn how to keep your mouth shut sometimes?" America furrowed his eyebrows, looking confused and…hurt. England turned away his head; he didn't want to see the stupid git looking sad. He tried to get up from the ground and felt how his right leg ached, probably because of his fall.

"And now my leg hurts too! You know what, just go away already! Leave me alone!" He almost felt like crying. Probably the female hormones going crazy again. America slowly rose from the bench, not sure what to do.

"…Your leg hurts?" he asked.

"Yeah, and it's all because of you! If you hadn't called me "Iggy" then Prussia wouldn't had understood that I'm a girl now and then I wouldn't had tried to chase after him and then I wouldn't had hurt my foot! So it's your bloody fault entirely! Just go away already and leave me alone! You just keep messing everything up!" Even though it came from his own mouth, England found his words extremely harsh. It was not like he really meant it, he just felt so…irritated, angry, completely FRUSTRATED over the fact that he had to go through this. That he couldn't handle his temper. That he took it out on America even though he had tried to help him all of this time. He stared down at the ground, not wanting to face America, not wanting to see the effects of his harsh words. After a few awkward seconds of silence, he could hear how America started to walk. But the funny thing was that it didn't seem like he was walking away from him, but towards him. Suddenly he felt how someone picked him up. Bridal style.

"W-what are you doing? Let me down immediately, you git!" he shouted and tried to free himself from America's grasp.

"No." England stopped with his struggling, surprised by the sudden change in America's voice. "I'm taking you home. If you've hurt your leg badly then you might injure it further if you try to walk by yourself. As a hero, I can't let that happen." England looked up and met a pair of serious but confident blue eyes staring back at him. He had never seen those kinds of eyes before this close.

"B-but, what about the meeting then?"

"Screw the meeting!" America said and laughed, sounding like he always did. "They can go on without us, no? I've already told them pretty much all of the ideas I had in mind for today and it's not like you are of much help anyway!" England snorted, feeling how the bloody hormones caused him to blush again.

"…Fine. Just make sure to keep my skirt down."

**OxOxO**

"And then he called her "Iggy" again! I'm telling ya, that girl is England!" Prussia shouted, gesticulating eagerly with his arms. France and Spain glanced at each other sceptical and then back to Prussia.

"Are you trying to trick us?" France asked, looking suspicious. Prussia shook his head and replied with a serious voice; "I'm not joking. I know what I heard, and I'm 100 % sure of that that girl is England."

"But that's impossible…_how_ in the world can he look and sound exactly like a girl? And why would he do that in the first place?" France said and scratched on his chin.

"Maybe he actually became a girl somehow. I don't know how, but since she's shorter and thinner then England, I don't think he just dressed up as a girl." Spain suggested while eating on a tomato that was left from his lunch.

"Well, all I care about is that I need to tell everyone about this! Oh man, they will be so surprised!" Prussia said proudly and started to walk, almost run, towards the door. France rose from his seat.

"What a minute Prusse." Prussia stopped and replied, slightly irritated; "What?"

"You said that Amérique was with that girl, aka Angleterre, right?" France asked. Prussia frowned, not sure about why that was important.

"Yeah, he was with her and called her "Iggy". Why?" France smirked and waved to Prussia to come back.

"My dear friends, I think this is the perfect opportunity to play a little game called "Let's pair up two English-talking morons."" He turned his eyes towards Prussia. "However Prusse, I want you to keep quiet about what you've heard and seen today." Prussia looked at him as if someone had just told him that there existed someone more awesome then him. Which meant, a "WTF are you talking about, no chance in hell!" look.

"But but but…_WHY_?"

"Those two have been denying their feelings for a long time now, especially Angleterre. I believe it's about time that someone steps in and breaks the ice." He leaned in closer to them and whispered with an evil smirk on his face; "…And who knows how much fun we can have while checking how thick the ice really is?"

**~End of Chapter 6~**

I've always wanted to write a fanfic with Alfred carrying Arthur bridal style. And this won't probably be the last one fanfic I'll write where he does that…Go me d(=w=)b

AND YEAH YEAH I KNOW, HAVING THE BADASS TRIO AS MATCHMAKERS IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO UN-ORIGINAL AND BLABLABLABLA…bla. But ya know, I wanted to have some more characters in this fic from the start, and the Badass Trio is one of my favouritegroups in Hetalia (together with the Allied Forces and the Nordics) so…I wanted them in this :D Hate it or love it, but here they are! Besides, they won't be in it for long…you'll see soon enough ;D Next chapter will be up on Friday!

_Awesome people review fanfics. Are you awesome?_


	7. Chapter 7

**~Author's note~**

Finally! I've had so much in school this week, but now it's done = I will be able to continue to work on this fanfic! 8D *happy dance* Actually, I just got a new fanfic idea that I really really want to start on (it just won't get out from my brain...SOMEONE SAVE ME (/O_O)/) but I can't because I have to finish this story first...Oh well, don't worry because I WILL finish this one before I start on anything else :D Anyways I'm just rambling now so let's go on with torturing Engl- I MEAN READING YES? :D

_Chapter 7:_

"How does your leg feel?" America asked and sat down besides England who had returned to browsing through his spell books.

"It feels fine now…it wasn't really that bad after all." he replied without looking up. "You didn't have to make such a big deal out of it." America shrugged and smiled.

"That's what heroes do after all – they save their damsels when they're in distress." England rolled his eyes and returned to the book he was checking through, to tire to argue with America about that he wasn't a damsel (_especially_ not America's damsel).

"I don't understand why I can't find anything at all in these. There should be at least some kind of reverse spell…" he said with a frown on his face. America looked at him and after a few seconds, he started to chuckle.

"What?" England asked him irritated.

"I just thought about how it's a shame that your eyebrows looks like normal eyebrows now…you don't look as cute now when you frown!" he said and laughed. England glared at him and snorted back "I thought you said I didn't have any cute points?" America looked away with a hardly noticeable blush on his cheeks and scratched the back of his head.

"Well…..I kinda…lied when I said that…..kinda." He turned back his head towards England. "I mean, come on Iggy! Can't you take a joke or what? We just wanted to have some fun!" England rose from his spot and marched out of the room.

"Well sorry that I don't like being taunted by you guys!" He went upstairs into his bedroom and closed the door. Once again, he started to hit on his cheeks that had turned red for probably the millionth time by now. He felt angry about being teased like that, but a part of him felt happy in some weird way. The git HAD admitted that he did have cute points, right? Or maybe he had misunderstood what he had said? GAAAH, the bloody hormones made his brain go insane once again!

"Hey Iggy!" America's slightly muffled voice could be heard through the door. "I've to go away for a little while, but I'll be right back! You can take care of yourself for now, right?" What was the idiot now up to?

"Of course I can take care of myself, stupid! It's not like being a woman makes me in need of your help 24/7!" He could hear how America laughed on the other side of the door.

"I'm off then! See ya!" A moment of silence. "…Oh, and England?" England sighed.

"What is it now?" Wait a minute…England?

"…I'm sorry about teasing you like that…" He heard how America dashed down the stairs, and even though he threw himself onto the door and opened it, America had already disappeared. England felt chocked. America had just apologized to him. He had praised him AND apologized to him on the same day…AND he had called him England. **ENGLAND****!** Not "Iggy" but _England_! Maybe he was feeling sick or something? But on the other hand, this whole situation was sick. Of course it had to affect the git too, no matter how thick-headed he was. England walked back into the bedroom and his attention was caught by the brown paper bag that America had given to him this morning. He picked it up and looked at the unused make-up lying on the bottom. Aside from some foundation, mascara and lipsticks there were a black eyebrow pen. As he stared at the thin pen it almost felt like he entered a trance. He picked it up with trembling hands, walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs and towards the mirror. The reflection showed him that he looked just as unsure about this as he felt. Why was he doing this in the first place? If he went through with it, it would prove that he was indeed going insane. Still, he raised the pen towards his eyebrows and started to draw straight lines, one after another.

**OxOxO**

After a few minutes his thin eyebrows were replaced with a pair of thick, fuzzy-looking eyebrows, just like the ones he had before his "transformation".

"My eyebrows huh?" he mumbled. How could America find them cute? Everyone had always told him that they looked like ugly caterpillars. Even England himself found them…well…unattractive! But on the other hand, that git had always had a weird taste. England smiled. Maybe his eyebrows weren't that bad after all. N-not that he cared if America liked them or n-

_KNOCK KNOCK._

England jumped by the sudden sound. Was the git back already? He had just been gone for a few minutes! He was about to run into the bathroom to remove his new "eyebrows" when the front door opened and revealed the last person in the world that England wanted to see at the moment. Aside from America, of course.

"Bonsoir madame! You are as lovely as you were earlier today!" France said and entered the house. He eyed the girl and noticed the thick eyebrows. "I can see that you have a unique taste in how you put on your make-up. _Fascinating_!" He took England's hand and tried to kiss it, but England pulled away before the frog's lips had touched the skin of his hand.

"What do you want?" he asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Oh, I just wanted to check on how Angleterre was doing. Where is he?" France replied and pushed past England. After eyeing some of the paintings on the walls he turned around with a smirk. "Ah, and where's Amérique? I thought he was here too?" England distanced himself from the Frenchman, not wanting to get groped by the frog.

"They both went out to buy some medicine. Mister England didn't want Mister America to buy the wrong one." Wow, that was actually a good excuse. He was getting better at making these up in tight situations.

"I see, I see…" France moved closer and whispered with a smooth voice "…so that means that it's just the two of us here right now?" Fuck.

"T-they should be back any minute now!" he continued to distance himself away from the pervert until he hit the wall. "So you better not try anything!" France followed after until his face was just inches away from England's.

"Who said I would try anything? Are you implying that you DO want me to do…_something_?" he asked and grabbed England's waist. OH -! Where was the stupid Yankee when you actually needed him?

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU BLOODY FROG!" he screamed and pushed away France with a force that made the frog fall to the floor. France laughed and ran a hand through his long blond hair.

"Wow Angleterre! You're still as strong in your arms as you've always been. I'm impressed!" England stared at him with a chocked expression.

"I-I'm not England! I am-!"

"So Prusse wasn't lying after all! I have to say that you did a good job until now to hide it. "Mister England", hah!" France interrupted and laughed loudly. England frowned, not sure what was going on.

"…Wait…YOU KNEW?" France nodded and rubbed his eyes that had turned teary from laughing too much.

"…YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" England screamed, kicked him (the stupid frog was still laughing like a moron) and marched away into the living room. France got up on his feet and followed him, still laughing.

"Ah Angleterre, you never seize to amaze me! I can't believe that you even drew back your ugly eyebrows." He smirked and leaned towards the wall. "Maybe because of something _Amérique_ said?"

"N-no it's not! It's not any of your business anyways!" England replied, feeling embarrassed over the fact that the frog was correct. Not that he would admit it though. France chuckled and shook his head.

"Ah, dear Angleterre, I can't believe that you still act as oblivious to your own feelings as Amérique acts oblivious to almost everything. I hate you more then anyone else, but as the country of love I can't let this proceed!" England snorted and crossed his arms.

"I would rather call you the land of pervertness."

"Oh, but that would mean that I would have to steal that title from you, Mr "World's horniest city"." He quickly ducked when England threw a pot at him, aiming for his head. "Ah, even as a woman, you're still as hot-tempered as ever!" He ducked again, this time avoiding a heavy-looking book. "Take it easy now, ma chérie! I did not come here only to make fun of you!" England stopped with a lamp in his hand.

"As I would believe that!" France quickly threw himself behind a table in order to have some kind of shelter if England would throw any more things at him.

"It's true, believe me! I actually came here to make a deal with you." He leaned on the table with his face resting in his palms while giving England a sneaky-looking smile. "I want you to go out with Amérique tomorrow."

**~End of Chapter 7~**

DAMNIT ALFRED JUST ADMIT THAT YOU FIND ARTHUR CUTE ALREADY! ò_ó

The other day I looked at some of the oldest US/UK fics on this site, and I actually found one that pretty much have the same theme as this one O_O (namned "Unwanted Mishap") It's kinda scary that there are many things in both these stories that are pretty much the same O.O I thought that I was the first one with this kind of story but...I GUESS NOT! 8D

Why I'm telling you this? Because I wanted to clarify that I did NOT steal this idea from someone. One day in class, I started to think about Himaruya's genderbent drawings of some APH-characters and wondered how it would be if Arthur accidently would become his genderbentcharacter = Chapter 1 of this story was born. I'm not that kind of person that can steal ideas like that from other people because it makes me feel really bad ;w; But anyways, even though it only have 2 chapters so far, you should go and check out "Unwanted Mishap" if you like this fic! It's really funny! :D ...I'm randomly rambling again, aren't I...?

_Awesome people review fanfics. Are you awesome?_


	8. Chapter 8

**~Author's note~**

Let's just say that I really really liked to write this chapter...:D You'll probably notice why soon enough~ Anyways, tonight I'm gonna have a crazy fanfic-writing evening, so I might (notice: MIGHT!) be able to finish this one story today 8D *excited* Well anyways, it's still a few chapters left to post so let's just continue on now, da?~ (P.s. Hongrie = Hungary)

_Chapter 8:_

"…I BEG YOUR PARDON?" England stood frozen with the lamp still resting in his right hand.

"You heard me. I want you to go out with Amérique tomorrow." France replied while eyeing the girl whose cheeks were turning more and more red by every second that pasted by.

"W-why the bloody hell would I do THAT? I refuse to! You can't force me to do it!"

"Of course I can't force you to do it, ma chérie! But you know, if you don't do it then I'll tell _every-single-country_ about your little…"misfortune"~!" France sang and started to dance around. It didn't take many seconds though before he had to dive under the table to avoid the lamp flying towards him.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU STUPID…PERVERTED…BLOODY…FROG BASTARD!" England screamed, marched out of the living room and up the stairs. He could hear France laughing downstairs.

"It's a deal then I guess? _Fabulous!_ Don't worry, I'll make sure that you keep your promise! Oh, and please don't tell Amérique about our deal, because then I _might_ slip something about this to, oh let's say….Hongrie? I bet that she would love to tell everyone about news like this!" England heard a noise that sounded like when someone blew a kiss. Eww. "Bonne nuit, ma chérie!" And with those words, the front door closed and the house became quiet once again. England ran down the stairs and locked the front door. No more weirdoes were going to enter this house by themselves from now on! Actually, the idea of staying inside for the rest of his life without letting anyone in sounded really tempting. But then America would probably break his house while screaming about how he was the hero and that he had to save his damsel in distress. _America_…England rubbed his forehead. So now he had to ask the git out if he wanted to keep at least SOME of his pride? Lovely. Truly fucking lovely! He checked that the front door really was locked before he walked into his bathroom. He had to wash away the new eyebrows before the Yankee came back.

**OxOxO**

"IGGY! LEMME IN, I'M BACK NOW!~" America screamed and knocked hardly on the front door. As soon as England opened it, America pushed past him and put down the bag he had brought with him.

"Why did you lock the door?" he asked while removing his boots.

"No reason!" England muttered and crossed his arms, still angry about what had happened while America had been gone. "What have you been up to if I may ask?"

"Oh yeah! I got a text before from…ehum…he didn't want me to tell you who he was, but he wanted to show me something."

"…That sounds kind of suspicious you know…" England replied while suspiciously eyeing the bag on the floor.

"Yeah yeah, I know. BUT now I have an idea that might turn you back to normal again!" England looked at him in surprise.

"…YOU DO?" America nodded excitedly, reached inside of the bag and pulled up a thin book. "Recognize this?" he asked and handed England the book.

"…"The Princess and the Frog?" How is a fairytale supposed to help me?" he asked irritated. He didn't really want to talk about this story at the moment. It reminded him of a certain frog that he did NOT want to think about.

"Don't worry Iggy, I'll explain! You know how the story goes, right? A beautiful princess kisses a frog that transforms into a handsome prince and they live happily ever after!"

"…_So_? What's your plan?" England snorted. America scratched the back of his head, looking a little embarrassed.

"Well…I thought that if you would kiss someone handsome, then you might turn back to normal! Just like the frog did in the story!" England stared at him with a "You did not just say that!"-look.

"Are you comparing me to a **frog**?" he asked, not sure what else to say.

"Would you rather like me to compare you to a princess like in "Sleeping Beauty" then?" America replied teasingly.

"…Don't make me hurt you, you git." America laughed and ruffled England's hair.

"So, what do say? Do you want to try it? It might work, ya know!" England glared at him and tried to fix his hair.

"Who are you suggesting that I'm going to kiss then?" He asked, hoping that the git would NOT suggest himself. That would be…embarrassing…awkward…wonderf- NO, WRONG! Bloody hormones that made him think about such stupid things!

"Well…I'm here, and it'll be hard for you to find someone more handsome then me!" America said proudly and gave him a thumb-up. "Besides, no one else except me and Prussia seem to know about you being a female right now, and I doubt that you want to kiss him!" England groaned, thinking about how at least one more person knew about it. A very very ugly and irritating Frenchman. He would rather kiss America 100 times than kiss the frog ONCE!

"…F-fine! But only a quick one then, okay? And you have to swear that you won't tell anyone about it!" America laughed and nodded.

"Yeah yeah, it'll only be an experiment-kiss! Nothing serious!" England laughed nervously and nodded too. America stepped closer to him and England could feel how he was turning red again. Oh please please stupid hormones, calm down for once!

"So…here we go?" America asked. England nodded and closed his eyes. This was so weird! Why had he agreed on doing this? Maybe he had finally lost his mind completely? He felt how America cupped his hands around his face and that he was getting closer. England's heart started to beat so fast that it blocked out all of the other sounds around him. Why couldn't the bloody git just kiss him already and be done with it? As soon as that thought crossed his mind, he felt how a pair of warm lips met his.

America tasted like a mix between coffee, hamburgers and…mint? England wasn't sure, but he didn't seem to mind the weird mixture. It felt kind of…_nice_…in some weird way. Actually, it almost seemed like time had stopped and nothing else existed right now. No teasing, no pride, no hate, no distant Revolutionary War-memories…only the two of them standing there. As America broke away from the kiss, England felt like if someone had just awoken him from a weird dream. What had just happened? What had been reality and what had been a part of the weird dream? He opened his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of azure blue eyes, reminding him of a sky that could only be seen on the most beautiful of summer days. Both of them quickly turned away with cheeks as red as tomatoes and an awkward silence laid over them for a little while until America cleared his throat.

"Well Iggy…do you feel any different?"

"W-w-well….n-not…really…" He ran his hand through one of his ponytails. "I guess it didn't w-work after all…" America laughed awkwardly.

"Ha ha…I see…" He turned around towards England. "At least we now know that kissing won't turn you back to normal. That's some kind of progress, right?" England turned around too, but made sure not to look into America's blue eyes again.

"Y-yeah I guess…" he said and crumpled a part of his shirt in his hands. America scratched the back of his head once again before he pushed past England and started to put on his boots.

"What are you doing?" England asked quietly, still feeling a little confused because of what had just happened.

"My boss called me before when I were on my way back here and told me that he wanted to discuss some things with me, so I have to head home for today." He looked up while smiling teasingly. "Unless you really want me to stay tonight too?" England kicked him and snorted, still making sure not to look into America's eyes.

"No I don't! I'm going to have a lovely time here by myself!"

"Yeah I bet!" America chuckled and opened the front door. "Well then…see ya!" As he stepped outside, England remembered France's deal. He had to ask the git to go out with him! But how was he going to ask him that without sounding completely desperate? Why did they have to kiss before he had been able to even bring the subject up? Damn it! America was about to close the door when England shouted at him.

"H-hey America, wait!" America stuck in his head through the door and looked at England with a wondering face. Oh boy. "T-this got nothing to do with that kiss…but I want you to…" He swallowed. "P-Please go out with me tomorrow!" Fuck, that sounded…a little desperate. Actually, VERY desperate! Shit! America gazed at him with his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Wow Iggy! I didn't know that you liked me THAT much!" he said teasingly.

"I NEVER SAID THAT, IDIOT!"

"Then why would you want to go out with me?" England turned away his head, feeling embarrassed over the fact that he had to do this. Fucking frog. He had never hated that idiotic Frenchman as much as he did right now.

"I…can't tell you right now…but it's not because of that I l-like you or something!" He sighed. "Just…please, America? Just this once? I promise that I'll tell you about it later, but…not now." America gazed at him for a few seconds and then shrugged.

"Sure, why not? What time then? 5 pm maybe?" he said and flashed a dazzling smile. England quickly looked down to hide the pink blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, that sounds good…"

**OxOxO**

"How did it go?" Spain's excitement could be heard through the lousy speakers of France's cell phone.

"It's going excellent so far. You did a fantastic job in tricking Amérique into the whole kiss-thing." France replied with a smirk on his face.

"Gracias amigo! Then I'm off now, Romano looks like he wants to kill me or something. He doesn't seem to like when I'm talking to you guys." He laughed. "Buenas noches! Tell me about the details later!"

"Of course. Bonni nuit." France closed his cell phone and turned around to face Prussia that sat together with him in one of the bushes outside of England's house. "Seems like it's going well so far, or what do you say?" Prussia was hugging his legs and shivered slightly because of the cold (not that he would admit it though), but the smile on his face was big and full of confidence.

"Hehe…I would say that it's going AWESOMELY well! We're the best matchmakers EVER!" He started to poke on Gilbird who was sitting on his head, also shivering because of London's cold weather. "So…what is the next step? When do I get to do something awesomely?" France chuckled and patted Prussia on his back.

"There are no more steps now, my friend. We've definitely created a crack in the ice and now it's only a question of time before it breaks. We have nothing more to do." Gilbird almost fell off because of Prussia's sudden jerk.

"B-but the awesome me didn't get to do anything at all!" he shouted but was quickly silenced by France's hand.

"SCH! We don't want Angleterre or Amérique to hear us!" he hissed and removed his hand. "Don't you understand, my friend? You've played the biggest part in this play! If you hadn't found out about Angleterre's secret, then we wouldn't have been able to pull this off! You should be proud of yourself!" Prussia stared at him for a few seconds before he crossed his arms and snorted.

"I hate you."

"Merci!~"

**~End of Chapter 8~**

D-DID I JUST MAKE….TWO OF MY TOP FAVOURITE CHARACTERS OF ALL TIME….K-KISS!...I feel so complete now ( +w+)/

Aaaand that's it from the Badass Trio's matchmaking service! Told ya they wouldn't be in this for long! XD; Sorry if you wanted more of their awesomeness, but there are already great fanfictions out there that has its focus on the Badass Trio's matchmaking, and I wanted to focus more on Arthur and Alfred...However, France will make one more quick appearence together with another awesome character in the next chapter ;D Please look forward to it! (It'll probably be posted on, oh let's say...Wednesday? 8D)

Also...THANK YOU EVERYONE SO MUCH FOR OVER 100 REVIEWS! \ ( ;W; ) / I feel so honoured! *bows* I'm gonna do my best with the last chapters of this!

_Awesome people review fanfics. Are you awesome?_


	9. Chapter 9

**~Author's note~**

Actually the whole first part of this is kinda like a filler...but it was fun to write so I decided to keep it like this anyways 8D (actually, the idea came from "Anon." who suggested in a review to add this awesome character, and since I was stuck in a very ewul Writer's Block then I thought "...WHY NOT? :D" and started to write about it~ ...And it actually cured my Writer's Block too o.o'' WTF?) Anyways, please enjoy this super extra long chapter of weirdness! \ ( ^ J ^ ) /

_Chapter 9:_

As England entered his bedroom a few minutes after America had left, he finally realized what he had just done. The trance he had been in ever since America broke away from the kiss disappeared in an instant, just like when a soup bubble pops.

"I…I…I JUST…I JUST K-…KI-….KI-!" He hit his red cheeks and was finally able to finish the sentence. "I JUST KISSED AMERICA! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?" He threw himself onto his bed and buried his face into on of the pillows. This was so embarrassing! So absurd! He had kissed America! His former little brother! And he had…well…_liked_ _it_ wasn't right, but…he hadn't minded it. Damn that wasn't right either.

**OxOxO**

"Bloody hell, I'm going insane…" he mumbled and touched his lips with his fingertips. He could still feel the taste of coffee, hamburgers and mint.

Being the gentleman he was, England knew that "dates" required nice clothes, even if it was an oblivious git that he was going to go out with. He also knew that showing up in clothes for males, such as suits, was not a good idea if you were a woman. Having a school uniform wasn't really…that good either. Which meant that he had to go get something else that he could wear.

And there he was, standing in the middle of a chaos including women, clothes and a sale. He had never been to a department store's section with clothes for women before, and now he felt like a small child in a big and dark forest. Completely lost without a bloody chance of finding the way out of there. He pushed past some women fighting over a shirt and eyed a pair of dresses. Who the hell would he be able to know what was "in" and what was not? This was impossible!

"GIVE ME THAT SWEATER LIKE RIGHT NOW!" England turned around towards the voice and quickly identified its owner. He only knew one person who talked like that.

"I TOTALLY SAW IT FIRST! IT'S MINE!" Poland screamed and tried to pull a pink-coloured sweater out of a fat woman's hands. The woman looked extremely chocked over the fact that she was being attacked by a **man** who wanted a pink sweater that much, but she didn't look like she was going to give it up! They both pulled with equal force, and it didn't take long until the only logical thing happened. The sweater got torn apart and both of them fell to the floor with a piece each of it in their hands. As a few other people tried to help the poor woman up, England walked towards Poland and bent down beside him.

"H-hey, are you okay?" Poland looked up at him with a small frown on his face. Then suddenly, he smiled and started to wave his arms.

"Aah, wait a minute! Aren't you, like, that new girl from yesterday's meeting? That's totally awesome! Where did you go yesterday, I totally wanted to talk to you! What are you, like, doing here? Do you-"

"EXCUSE ME SIR!" Both of them looked up and noticed a very angry-looking shop assistant that was standing beside them. "That sweater you just tore apart was a very expensive Giorgio Armani-sweater! I really hope that you'll be able to pay for it!" Poland stared at her for a few seconds and then shrugged.

"Awww come on, don't be like that! I totally didn't mean to do that! But wow, you really have an ugly haircut! You should totally try to use some pink-!" Poland never managed to end the sentence since England had grabbed him by the collar and pulled him quickly out of the store before the shop assistant was about to murder him.

**OxOxO**

"So, you want me to like, help you get some new clothes for your date today?" England hadn't stopped until they were three blocks away from the store, and now there were sitting on a small bench on the sidewalk.

"Yeah…I just thought that…you should be the one who knows what's "in" and what's not…" England replied and nervously ran his hands through his ponytails. He had never asked anyone about fashion tips before so this felt really, REALLY weird.

"AWW that's like, so cute!" Poland chirped. "You want to look nice for your boyfriend's sake?" England was about to eagerly deny that statement but was interrupted by the beaming Polish. "Well, you've totally asked the right person! LET'S GO!" He grabbed England's hand and pulled him over to a shop nearby.

"This place got lots and lots of cute clothes! Some of them are, like, kinda expensive but they're totally fabulous!" he said and started to pick out different kinds of dresses.

"H-hey, take it easy n-!"

"Isn't this one, like, totally cute? You should try it!" Poland interrupted and gave him a very low-cut blue dress. England immediately turned red and shook his head.

"I-I can't wear THAT!" Poland looked at him with his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Why not?" _Because I'm a man, for bloody fuck's sake!_

"…I-I just can't!" he mumbled and pretended to look at some of the other dresses in order to hide his flushed face. Even if he was a woman now, he had no plans on going THAT far. He was about to ask Poland about the orange-coloured dress in the window (that was NOT low-cut) when a heavy French-accented voice interrupted.

"Well well…what do we have here?" NO. FUCKING. WAY. England turned around towards the shop's front door. Oh yes, it was the frog. The very ugly French frog. "I never thought I would found you in a shop like this, ma chérie! What's going on?" Before England could reply, Poland pushed past him and waved at France.

"Hi France!" he chirped and pointed at England. "I'm like, helping her to shop clothes for a date with her boyfriend! Isn't that like, totally sweet?" France smirked and leaned cockily against the wall.

"Oh, really? I never thought that you were THAT serious about that date!~"

"I'm NOT, you bloody frog!" England had already forgotten that Poland was there too, but luckily he was too much of an airhead to understand what was going on. Instead he started to check out the dresses he had picked out. France chuckled and crossed his arms with a teasing smile on his face.

"You see, it's kind of hard to _not_ think that it's serious when you're looking at such expensive dresses." He said. "Usually people try to dress up nicely because they want that **special** someone to take notice of them." England snorted and walked past France towards the exit. He had had enough of his teasing remarks! Besides, he didn't need any new clothes after all; his school uniform was good enough! What had he been thinking? This wasn't a serious date after all; it was only because of France's deal that he was going to go out with America. _ONLY BECAUSE OF THAT!_

France and Poland watched as England marched out of the store. When he had disappeared Poland turned towards France and whined.

"Aww, France! That was totally not nice, ya know? Who am I now going to shop with?" France shrugged, not really interesting in helping Poland at the moment. Teasing England was A LOT more fun!~

"Call Lithuania and ask him?" he said. Poland quickly jerked and looked at France with shiny green eyes.

"YOU'RE LIKE, A _GENIUS_!"

**OxOxO**

4:50 pm. Could time go any slower? England sat in kitchen, nervously tapping on a now-empty teacup and staring at his old clock. He had been staring at the clock since he came home from his "shopping", silently counting down the hours. What if America wouldn't show up? Then France would tell everyone about him being a woman even though it would be the git's fault that they never went on the date!

4.52 pm. No. America would show up. Even if he was an idiot he never broke his promises. Or well…at least not the serious ones. This time was no different. Hopefully.

4.55 pm. Only 5 minutes left now. He quickly browsed through the newspaper beside him for probably the hundredth time. What if America was stuck in a traffic chaos? What if he had been in a car accident? What if he was lying in a hospital right now? Or maybe lying bleeding on the street without anyone helping him? What if…he was about to…die?

4.57 pm. Wait a minute. Countries couldn't die in something like a car accident. The female hormones must have removed some of his brain cells when they invaded his brain.

4.58 pm. His hands had turned sweaty. Why was he nervous about this anyways? All he had to do was to go out with America and that was it! It was nothing serious, nothing serious, nothing serious at all…

4:59 pm. Come on stupid clock, turn 5 pm already! He watched the second-hand on the clock as it moved slowly towards the appointed time. Sometimes it almost seemed like it stopped completely and remained frozen for a while. Okay okay! Only 20 seconds now!

...15 seconds…

…10 seconds…

…Now it seemed like the hand had stopped again….maybe he should try to kick the clock or something?

…Oh wait now it's moving again…

5 seconds…

4 seconds…

3 seconds…!

2 seconds!

1 SECOND!

_DING DONG._

…

5.00 pm. No America. The house remained as silent as it had been before. England's grasp around the teacup became tighter and tighter. Okay, calm down now! America was known for almost always being late! This was nothing unusual at all! No need to worry! But…what if he had actually been in an accident? Would someone from the hospital call him th-? England jumped by the sudden sound from the front door that was slammed open. A very eager voice with a heavy American accent rang through the house.

"IGGY! I, YOUR HERO, AM HERE NOW!" And there he was, standing in the opening to the kitchen with a smile that would even melt the heart of the most cold-hearted person in the world. Okay, maybe not Russia's, but whatever. England remained quiet for a few seconds, not sure what to say or do. Then suddenly he started to glare at America with his arms angrily crossed. America looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What's wrong with you?"

"…You're late." America looked at the clock (the one England had been staring at for the last few hours) and pouted slightly.

"Awww come on, only by one minute! What's wrong with you, are you PMS:ing or something?" He quickly ducked as England threw the newspaper at him. "…Oh yeah wait, I forgot that it's possible that you are PMS:ing now! I mean, since you're a woman and all!" He ducked once more as England threw the cup he had been drinking from before at him.

"Belt up, you idiotic git!" he said and rose from his chair. It was a shame on the cup that now lied broken on the floor, but hopefully he had proved his point. America stared at the cup and then looked back at England while laughing.

"Haha! Wow Iggy, take it easy! I was just joking!" He pushed up his glasses with his index finger and eyed England for a few seconds with a wondering face. "...So…are you PM-?"

"LET'S JUST GO ALREADY!" England interrupted irritated and pushed past the American while trying to kick him on his leg for being an arse. But even though he bit his lip to avoid showing it, he couldn't help but smile. America hadn't let him down. He had come. He hadn't been in an accident and he wasn't lying in a hospital. He was as fine and stupid as ever. As both of them exited the house England quickly peeked at America. He wasn't wearing his usual clothing, not even his beloved bomber jacket! Instead, he was wearing two different jackets, a simple t-shirt with "hero" and something else written on it and jeans. It was very simple but…still quite cool. Maybe he should have gotten something else then the school uniform after all? _…Wait a minute!_ He slapped himself mentally. THIS WAS NOT A SERIOUS DATE, SO WHY WAS HE WORRIED ABOUT SUCH A THING IN THE FIRST PLACE?

"What's wrong with you?" England snapped out of his thinking and noticed that America was looking at him with a frown.

"W-What?"

"You were staring at me with a very freaky look on your face." He said. "Kinda scary actually." He had been staring at America all this time? Shit!

"I-I was just thinking about something!" he said and looked to the ground, trying to hide his face that was turning red because of the embarrassment. America shrugged.

"Whatever. So….can we go to-!"

"No." England interrupted. America looked at him with a chocked expression because of the abrupt answer.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease Iggy?" he whined.

"No, no and NO! I'm NOT going there to eat! Not a bloody chance in hell!"

**OxOxO**

"Let's see now…I would like to have 3 Big Macs, 2 Quarter Pounders, 5 Double Cheeseburgers and 2 large fries! Oh, and please give me some ordinary burgers as well! 10 or so should do it! And don't forget the coke!" America chirped to the chocked girl behind the counter. She quickly handled him the large amount of food that he had just ordered with a slightly scared look on her face. America on the other hand beamed of happiness and nodded thankfully towards her before he took the food and walked away towards the table where England was sitting. As he putted down the food England glared at him.

"You stupid git! Why did you have to order so much?"

"Because I was hungry!" he whined before he stuffed his mouth with one of the hamburgers. A lot of people were now staring curiously at them, probably wondering if they would be able to eat all of those burgers by themselves. England groaned and tried to make himself as small as possible. Why did this have to happen every time America decided to drag him along to McDonalds?

"Hey Iggy, why aren't you eating?" America asked with his mouth full with one of the Quarter Pounder's.

"…I kind of lost my appetite…" he mumbled and poked one of the greasy fries.

"Well, that's a shame!" America replied and was about to put in another hamburger in his mouth when he suddenly froze and realised something. "…Can I have your burgers then?" he asked with puppy eyes. England sighed deeply and nodded. He truly hated America's puppy eyes. If it weren't for them, then he wouldn't be sitting here with all these people looking at him and his hamburger-eating companion. Fucking puppy eyes.

"Hey, by the way! What's been up with you blushing all the time lately?" America asked. England jerked by the sudden question. Why did the git have to ask about such a thing right now?

"…You've noticed that?" America nodded while slurping on his coke. "Well…don't laugh at me but…I think it's because of…" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "…Female hormones." America stared at him silently for a few seconds before he started to laugh loudly.

"S-Shut it, you git!" England hissed and threw some fries at him. America quickly avoided the attack, still laughing like a moron.

"Hahaha! Sorry man, but wow! You even got female hormones now? Your life must be hell right now!" England rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it."

"Aww, what a cute couple they are!" a woman nearby whispered, loud enough for both of them to hear it. The comment made an intense blush creep up on England's face. Damn it, not now! Couldn't people just ignore them or something? America observed him with a teasing twinkle in his eyes.

"Female hormones?" England nodded.

"Female hormones."

"…So does that mean that you're actually PMS:ing today or not?" This time America was unable to avoid the burger that was flying towards him in rapid speed.

**~End of Chapter 9~**

Tsk tsk America~ That's what you get for being ewul! :D And tsk tsk England~ Pretending to not being worried about *coughYOURLOVEcough* America will only make you look more insane!~ And to all of you who's wondering - yes, Alfred is wearing the same clothes that he is wearing on his Character CD-cover! I love that outfit...*W* I actually think I'll try to find the same clothes and go around in school wearing them together with my America-wig! :D *WOOHOO BEING INSANE IS FUN!*

But yeah people...Only two chapters left (/O_O)/ Right now I'm polishing on the last chapter, but it's pretty much done! Next chapter will be posted on Friday and the last one on Sunday! I'll talk more about this in the next chapter's Author's Note~

_Awesome people review fanfics. Are you awesome?_


	10. Chapter 10

**~Author's note~**

Well well what to say here...I LIKE TO MESS WITH ARTHUR'S BRAIN! 8D Ehum...Okay what is up with me and my lame author's notes lately? D: I have no idea what to say here! Hmmm...I KNOW! LET'S QUOTE EDDIE IZZARD! Hm? Why? ...BECAUSE I CAN! DEATH BY TRAY IT SHALL BE! CAKE OR DEATH? ...Also I love Austria's and Prussia's brand new MKC's :D _Maru kaite kotori, itsu no ma ni kotori~ _**ALSO! **Did anyone see the brand new Hetalia movie trailer? SO-FUCKING-EPIC-THAT-IT-HURTS! *can't stop watching it*

(P.s. Invertens incantamentum = Latin for "Reverse Spell". Thank you Zanteh for correcting it! XD)

_Chapter 10:_

When America finally had finished his mountain of burgers (and received a storm of applause by the people around them), they finally exited McDonalds. While America babbled eagerly about various things England tried to think. He had forgotten about asking the frog how long the date had to be in order to be counted as a date. Maybe…maybe he could go home now?

"So Iggy…what do you want to do now?" Maybe not.

"Go home and never come out again." He sighed. "But I guess that's kind of impossible." America laughed and petted him enthusiastically on his back.

"Oh Iggy, don't be so stiff now! You're on a date with the awesome me so loosen it up a bit, will ya?" England hit him on the shoulder and snorted.

"Just belt up already!" Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush…England eyed the surroundings and tried to come up with a place that they could go to. Maybe a park? No, parks were something that serious-dating people went to. A café? Definitely not, that was limited to serious-dating people too. The cinema? Nope, serious-dating people only! Besides, he would probably have to watch some stupid American action movie or a ridiculous horror movie. He sighed and glanced around him. Was there really no place where you could go without having to be on a SERIOUS date? He looked at the Victorian-designed buildings surrounding them when he suddenly noticed an old-looking place with rainbow-coloured windows. Perfect!

"Hey git! You asked me what I wanted to do now, right?" America nodded. "Well, I've decided now. Let's go there!" He said and pointed at the house. America looked at the direction he pointed at and furrowed his eyebrows.

"…A pub? Is that really such a good idea?"

"You were the one who told me to loosen up, remember? Besides, what could possible go wrong?"

**OxOxO**

"YOU STUPID…THING…!" England groggily screamed and waved with his hand in front of America's face. "You just keep on talking sooooo big about yourself all the fucking time! But you know whaaat? I've been a pirate, a damn good pirate I tell ya, and I know how to…dance rumba! HAHAHA! Why doesn't anyone like meee Victoria? You are my only frieeeeend…!" he said and tried to pet something in the air before he started to laugh again. The customers in the pub stared at the loud drunk woman who was now trying to hug something in the open air while screaming about how silky "Victoria's" mane was. The bartender nervously glanced at the Briton. Sure, he had undeniably seen a lot of drunken people before, but he could hardly remember anyone being THIS drunk!

"Ehum…miss, are you okay?"

"Don't worry, Iggy is always like this when he's drunk!" America said cheerfully and petted England on his shoulder. "Although he usually gets a lot worse then this! You should see him when he's going crazy in his bartender outfit!" The bartender just nodded and walked away to serve other customers, feeling confused over why the taller man kept referring to the woman as "he".

"You bloody slimes always keep coming back, don'tcha?" England mumbled and slammed his fist onto the bar counter. "Well it's time for a change now! LET THEM ALL WALK THE PLANK!" he shouted and emptied his glass. America laughed loudly.

"Hahaha! I can't believe that you always manage to get THIS drunken, Iggy! You sure are weird sometimes!" England groaned and glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid Yankee! I don't get you at all! You're stupid, you're oblivious, you're annoying, you're…stuuupid! You have no clue how hurt I've felt all these years because of your stupid Revolutionary War! And still, I don't get why I get so daaaamn happy every time you come to see me or when you ask me to do things together with you! I don't get why I get so daaaamn happy over the fact that you kissed me yesterday!" A little voice in his head told him to stop saying such weird things, but the alcohol screamed "TAKE IT FURTHER! TAKE IT FURTHER!" England gladly obeyed. "And yooou still haven't told me about what you were going to ask me the other day!" America looked quite chocked at this sudden outburst. He sure as hell hadn't expected that England would say something like THAT!

"Are you still going on about that? I thought I told ya already that it was noth-" England interrupted him by suddenly grabbing his jacket's collar and pulling him closer with a cocky-looking grin on his face. "W-what are you…?"

"…You talk too much." He jerked America closer and crashed their lips together in a rather passionate kiss. England felt how America quickly relaxed and how he pulled him closer to deepen the kiss further. The taste of hamburgers, coffee and mint quickly filled his mind once again. Dang, the git was indeed good at this. A slight jealousy invaded England brain as he thought about if America had kissed a lot of people in order to become this good. But he quickly shoved that thought away. What did it matter anyways? What mattered was that it was the two of them kissing right here and now. Not anyone else kissing America but hi-

It felt as if someone had taken a bucket of ice cold water and poured it over him, washing away the affects of the alcohol. He was kissing America. He was _KISSING_ America! He had grabbed the git and was **_KISSING_** him at this very moment! He hastily pulled away from America while covering his mouth. Shit! What had he done? The customers around them whistled and cheered, but England didn't care about them. All he cared about was the American sitting in front of him, looking at him with a shocked expression.

"E-england…?"

"…I-I…I'M SORRY!" He screamed and ran out of the bar top speed while his face were turning red. What the bloody hell was going on? Why had he kissed America like that? Why did he have to be such an idiot? FUCKING COMBINATION OF ALCOHOL AND FEMALE HORMONES!

**OxOxO**

He kept running until he reached his house, and as soon as he got inside he fell to the floor panting. Running like an idiot while still being slightly drunk wasn't a very good idea, but better then staying on that pub and confronting America. Confronting his own feelings about the stupid git…he rose to his knees, feeling groggy and confused. "Why did I do that?" was the question that kept bouncing around in his head. _Because you were drunk. Because of your female hormones. Because of the combination of alcohol and female hormones. _But then there was one little voice in the back of his head that told him something else. A small but confident voice.

_Because you're in love with him._

No. No! NO! He did **not** love America! No! That was just wrong! That stupid Yankee had been his ex-colony, his little brother! Loving him like that was wrong! For God's sake, he was a man! What would people think of him if he were dating America? He was not a pervert like France who ran after everyone, no matter what gender! But…on the other hand…he was a woman now. If he were a woman, there would be nothing strange with him loving America…right? Then-!…Wait a minute, why was he even thinking about that option? He didn't love America in the first place!...Or? No wait, maybe it was the female hormones after all?

"Fucking hell, this is so screwed up…" he muttered and rose to his feats, feeling how a hangover-headache was on its way. Lovely. He walked extremely unsteady into his library and sat down by his spell books that were spread out all over the floor. "If I hadn't tried that bloody spell then none of this would have happened…" he thought and picked up the book that had caused all of this trouble. For probably the millionth time he read through the spell, trying to find something that he might have missed. But everything looked the same as before, nothing new could be found no matter how much he looked at it. He sighed and randomly ran his finger in the middle of the book, but rapidly jerked it away when he felt a sudden pain. It seemed like….a paper cut? He looked closer and noticed that small pieces of papers, hardly noticeable, were stuck in the middle of the book. It was like if someone had…torn out one of the pages. England stared at the small pieces, trying to comprehend what he had just discovered. Then he threw away the book, ran as fast as he could to his office and pulled out one of the drawers in his desk. Yes, they were still there. A small collection of pages that had for various reasons been torn out of the spell books in his library. Some by accident, some on purpose. He quickly spread the papers out on the floor, praying that the reverse-spell page would be one of them. Otherwise, he would probably never find it and he would have to remain a woman for the rest of his l-!

_"Invertens incantamentum."_

For a few seconds, it felt like his heart had stopped. There it was. The page that he had been searching after all this time. The page with the reverse spell. He quickly picked it up and ran towards the library. This time he was going to make sure it was the right spell before he tried it! He grabbed the book and compared the pieces in its middle to where the page had been torn. Yes, yes! They matched perfectly! Once again he let the book fall to the floor and dashed towards the stairs that led to his cellar. All his magic equipment was still down there, so as soon as he came down he grabbed one of his chalks and started to sloppily draw the pentagram on the floor. Usually he was very careful with how he drew the pentagrams, but he had no time right now to be picky. The female hormones in his body had already caused him so much trouble and he wanted to get rid of them, once and for all! When he was done, he took the paper with the reverse-spell and checked through it. Trying to go cast a spell while being a little drunk was probably one of his stupid ideas ever, but he had to try this, had to go through with it. He stepped into the middle of the circle with his black coat wrapped around his shoulders and started to chant the Latin words that was written on the piece of paper in his hand. As soon as he had read the last word he felt how his body almost exploded, exactly like it had done when he was turned into a woman, and a loud BANG rang through the cellar. England fell to the floor just like before, but this time he was going to make sure that he didn't faint. No, if the spell failed he wanted to be able to take care of it right away, not lying fainted for hours in his fucking cellar! The world around him varied from normal to dark to normal again. His head hurt and his whole body seemed numb, but he was sure as bloody hell NOT going to faint! After a while his numbness started to fade away and he rose extremely slowly to his knees. His whole body was in extreme pain, but his stubbornness forced him to lift his arms and hands and see if something had happened. His clothes felt way too small, his bottom less curvy then before, his waist was thicker and, best of all, his chest had no weird bumps on it anymore. With a relieving sigh he closed his eyes and let the world around him turn black.

_Wow. He was back to normal._

**~End of Chapter 10~**

I MADE THEM KISS AGAIN HAHAHA! (=w=)v …and yes you crazy fangirls, Arthur was still wearing his female school uniform when he turned back to normal! *….nosebleed* But yeah, Iggy is back to normal now :D I had no plans on letting him stay as a woman in the first place so I'm sorry to all of you people who thought that it would end up with Fem-England and America D: B-but I did state that it would be AlfredxArthur in the storydescription, so…ehum…GAAAH WHATEVER I'M SORRY! ;w; I hope you'll still like it…

Anyways, only one chapter left, people! It feels kinda weird and a little sad that I won't be able to work on this story at all anymore after posting the next chapter…..but on the other hand I've started to work on my other story (that I'm having a lot of fun writing), so maybe it's good that it's ending now while I still have inspiration to write on this :D (that made no sense at all lol) Besides, I don't think I can take this story any further without making it awkward and boring…but yeah, I hope you'll like the last chapter ^w^ Otherwise……go eat a kiwi or something :U (also, I want to thank all of you who've told me about how sad they are over that this fanfic is ending now, I feel so happy over the fact that people seem to like this random story \ ( ; w ; ) / I really hope that the ending chapter won't disappoint you!)

_Awesome people review fanfics. Are you awesome?_


	11. Chapter 11

**~Author's Note~**

OMG PEOPLE LAST CHAPTEEEEER! Wow I feel almost a little empty now...I had so much fun writing this and now it's ending all of a sudden...T_T But at the same time I'm happy that I managed to actually finish it without giving up on it! ^w^ Also, this is KINDA randomly, but the song I've been listening to constantly while writing this fanfic is "Dive to World" by CHERRYBLOSSOM. I don't know why but I haven't been able to stop listening to it O.O'' So yeah, it's kinda like this fic's themesong ;D But now I have to find a new song to constantly listen to while writing on my new story...Anyways...NO ONE CARES LET'S GO ALREADY, DA!~

**Warning:** This chapter is EXTREMLY CHEEEEESY so it might hurt your stomach! :D (I'm just so proud over the fact that I finally learned how to spell "stomach" (I usually go like "sto...mack? Nooo...stomick? Noooo...stomich? WTH MAN! D:) that I'm using it everywhere now...STOMACH STOMACH STOMACH~)

_Chapter 11:_

As England opened up the door to his cellar he saw how the morning sun was shining through the windows. Wow, he had been sleeping all night in his cellar? No wonder his neck felt like crap after lying on that cold stone floor! He walked up to the mirror, wanting to make sure that the spell actually had worked. His voice was back to normal and his body seemed to be like it had been before, but it felt like the mirror was the ultimate confirmation for knowing that he was no longer a "she".

After looking at the reflection he almost felt like dancing. His hair was short once again and the fuzzy eyebrows were back above his eyes. He did his best not to watch his (now-extremely-small-and-tight) school uniform, but as his eyes started to stare at the part of the mirror where his clothes were reflected he quickly turned away his head with a blush spreading all over his face. Wearing a woman's school uniform while being a man was probably one of the most embarrassing things he had ever done. Well, kissing America was probably on the top of the list though. While thinking about what he had done yesterday his cheeks turned redder.

"Maybe he's angry because I did…that?" he mumbled and started to touch his lips unconsciously. But…the git HAD responded when he kissed him…hadn't he? But maybe that was because of the alcohol he had been drinking? Sure, he hadn't drunk as much as England had, but he still…WAIT A MINUTE! He quickly removed his fingers from his lips. Why was he even thinking about that? It had only been a mistake…right? Yeah, it had been a mistake. Nothing more, nothing more, noth-

"IGGY!" The poor door who had been slammed open numerous times these last days was once again thrown open by…AMERICA? Honestly Fate? _Honestly?_ What had he done to deserve this kind of punishment? America froze in the door opening with enormous and curious eyes.

"D-DON'T LOOK AT ME YOU BLOODY GIT!" England cried and threw the thing closest to him (which turned out to be the phone). America quickly avoided it and returned to staring at England.

"Iggy…you're back to normal! Wow! What happened? Did you find that reverse-spell or something?" He paused for a few seconds. "…Wait, why are you still wearing that school uniform…?"

"**CAN YOU STOP STARING AT ME ANY TIME SOON?**" England screamed, probably loud enough to scare the shit out of his neighbours. America quickly turned away his head with a small blush on his face. England seized the opportunity and dashed upstairs to find something else to wear. If he had remained in his school uniform then something completely screwed up would probably happen. The whole world would come to his house to party or something stupid and unrealistic like that. Fucking Fate.

**OxOxO**

"But wow Iggy! I can't believe that you're actually back to normal again!" America beamed and petted England on his back. "Isn't it nice to be a man again?"

"Y-yeah I guess…" England mumbled and stared at his hands, too embarrassed to look directly at America that was sitting beside him on his coach. All he could think of was the awkward event that had happened yesterday, but it didn't seem like America was even slightly bothered with it! Stupid thick-headed git! But…maybe he didn't want to talk about it? Maybe he wanted some kind of excuse? But IF he didn't want to talk about it, then it would be wrong to bring it up, even if it was for the purpose of excusing to him…right?

"Hey Iggy…" America hesitated. "…What was up with that kiss yesterday?" England jumped by the sudden question. What the bloody hell was up with the git's timing? Oh well, at least he would be able to explain now without having to worry about if America wanted to talk about it or not.

"Y-yeah, about that…I-I'm sorry America, I think it was because of those tricky female hormones! He rambled. "A combination of those hormones and alcohol is truly horrible, isn't it? Who knows what might have happened if-?"

"England." England stopped his rambling and glanced at America. He was looking really…serious? Like that time at the world meeting when Prussia had discovered his identity, but this time it was almost…less confident? "Were you serious? I mean, about that kiss?" he continued. England nervously ran a hand through his hair, not sure what to say. He didn't even know the answer to that question himself, so what the hell was he supposed to respond with?

"I….I-I don't know…I feel so confused about this whole situation…I don't even know what to believe right now because of the stupid hormones…" he said quietly. "I don't know why I…k-kissed you like that in the first place…" He could feel how a new blush was creeping all over his face. Shit, not now! Fucking hormones! America quietly observed the pink colour on England's cheeks before he spoke up.

"Female hormones?"

"Y-yeah I think so…" America eyed him with a raised eyebrow.

"…Even though you're a man now?" England froze on the spot. Oh yeah…he WAS a man now, he had almost forgotten about that. The reverse-spell seemed to have been working perfectly, which meant that all of the female hormones from his transformation should've disappeared. Then, why the bloody hell was he sitting there blushing like a freaking tomato if they were gone? Maybe some of them still remained in his body? Maybe the spell had been a failure after all? Or…maybe…maybe…there hadn't been any female hormones in his body at all? Maybe it had been a part of his imagination or something like that? But that would mean…that it had been his true feelings all this time? That it hadn't been any female hormones but…his _own_ feelings? That it wasn't the female hormones that liked America but…HIMSELF?

"Hey, what's wrong? You look a little freaky…" America said and poked England on his forehead. England snapped out of his thinking and stared at America, not sure what to say or do. There was only one way to find out about if it was his true feelings or not but…no! He couldn't do it again just like that! Not even the frog would do something like that in a situation like this! Or wait, maybe he would've, scratch that. But still…

"Oh whatever!" He thought. "I'm already insane by now…so why not?" He grabbed America's tie quick as a flash and pulled him towards himself in order to let their lips crash together. Even though he seemed a little chocked at first, America quickly responded to the sudden kiss.

**OxOxO**

England felt like laughing in relief. It tasted the same. Coffee, hamburgers and a distant taste of mint. It felt the same as before, even when he was a man. _It was the same._

**OxOxO**

As England broke away from the kiss to fill his lungs with air, his eyes were met by a pair of sky-blue eyes beaming towards him.

"Soooo….I guess that means that you were serious about that kiss after all?" America said teasingly and adjusted his glasses that had slipped down the bridge of his nose because of England's sudden move.

"Yeah I guess so…" England replied smiling, feeling a little embarrassed for kissing America like that again, but he couldn't help but feel happy about it. It wasn't female hormones after all. This was what he had truly felt all this time.

"Yay! That's great news!" America shouted while waving his arms and moved closer to England with a sexy smirk on his face. "_Because I was serious about it too…_" he whispered and was about to place another kiss on England's lips when he suddenly stopped.

"Oh yeah! I need to tell ya before I forget about it!" He leaned back and tried to look sneaky. "Do you remember what you said yesterday?" England sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I probably said a million things yesterday that you want to comment about." America laughed loudly and nodded.

"You have no idea how true that is! But there was one thing you said before you kissed me that I wanted to give you an answer to." He ran a hand through his hair hastily and continued. "You wanted to know what I wanted to ask you the other day when I came to your house, right?"

"I did?" England replied surprised, not sure that he remembered saying something like that. Oh well, he HAD been really drunk so maybe that wasn't so weird after all. "Wait, are you finally going to tell me about it?" America nodded excitedly.

"Actually it wasn't really a question…I wanted to tell you about that I lied when I said that I didn't think that you had any cute points. Or well…you can say that the question was if you could forgive me about teasing you like that! Buuuut I'll take these kisses you've given me these last few days as an "I forgive you"!" America said and laughed again.

"D-didn't you say that the other day? That you lied about it, I mean?" England stuttered, feeling a little confused.

"True, but I never said that that was the reason to why I came to your house, now did I?" America replied and gave him a thumb-up. "But yeah, I wanted to make it clear – I indeed think that you have cute points!"

"W-well…thank you…I guess?" England mumbled, not sure what else to say. But it was kind of hard for him to restrain himself from screaming "YES, I KNEW IT!" and jump up and down like a maniac. America DID think that he had cute points. Well, if he had said that earlier then maybe all this "becoming a female and having to go through hell for three days"-thing never would have happened. Stupid git.

"Don't you want to know about them? I mean, what your cute points are?" England was about to reply, but America interrupted him before he could answer that question. "Well, your eyebrows are probably the weirdest ones I've ever seen in my entire life!" said and quickly ran a finger through England's eyebrows. "You keep throwing things like a maniac when you are embarrassed or angry, you swear in almost every sentence that leaves your mouth, you have mood swings like no one else I know, you keep hitting me all the time, you're more stubborn then a…ya know, I could probably go on forever!" England snorted angrily.

"Yeah you tend to do that all the time. Why do you keep pointing out all of these "flaws" of mine? I thought you were supposed to tell me about my…"cute" points." he said and pouted slightly.

"Don't you get it Iggy? Those things aren't _just_ flaws, they are things I found cute about you!" At these words England turned red and quickly looked down embarrassed, trying his best not to smile like a fool.

"Idiot…" he said and hit America's arm. America on the other hand laughed and hugged England with a bright smile.

"Would you like to know what your cutest point is though?" England nodded slowly. America leaned closer until he was just inches away from England's face, ready to shut him up with another kiss before he would have time to start complaining about what he was about to say.

"Your-so-called female hormones!"

**~The End of "Female Hormones & Cute Points"~**

CHEESY ENDING CHAPTER IS CHEESY BUT I DON'T CARE! :D I finished my first fanfic EVER! WOOOOH, PARTY LIKE CRAZY! And now, I'm going on a small fanficwriter-vacation 'cause I sure as hell deserve it! Don't worry though, I'll write during my little "vacation", it's just that I won't post what I'll write ;D (or well, not until I've written a few chapters at least...or something like that :D) So please look forward to my new story because I'm gonna do my best on it! :D

Anyways, thank you so much for reading this far and a special thanks to all of you awesome people that bothered with reviewing! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! See ya soon hopefully! (^w^)/

_Just the fact that you managed to finish reading this fanfic makes you awesome. BUT extremely awesome people review fanfics. Are you extremely awesome?_


End file.
